Never Die Young
by snowflurry
Summary: A rogue group of thieves makes a dire mistake and needs the gunam pilot's help to save their lives
1. Default Chapter

Quinn Grant slid silently down a dark alley, gun in her smooth white hands, her bitter eyes narrowed. She ducked behind a dumpster and peered around it cautiously at her prey. She had never considered herself a predator until now, when revenge called upon her to become one. She slid her finger and flicked off the safety. The man snapped his head around to face her.  
  
He's got good instincts. She thought as she squeezed the trigger. A bang loud as thunder echoed in the alley, she stood and walked over the young man, gasping for breath from his shattered chest. But not good enough. She raised her foot and slammed it into his stomach. "You found out a little too much a little too soon, pal."  
  
His mouth formed a silent "What?"  
  
Her thin, British whisper was the last thing he heard. "The Thieves Guild doesn't take kindly to OZ spies."  
  
She stepped back, and melted away into the shadows.  
  
Jonya shivered violently. Cold wound like a boa constrictor around her bleeding body, the ice that caked her eyelashes cracked as she blinked slowly, opening her glazed eyes to peer around at the world that was out to get her. Snow drifted like frozen butterflies to the blanketed ground, dying on impact, becoming just another in a sea of empty white feathers. Jonya blinked again, and inhaled sharply through her red nose. The air swept through her lungs like some sadistic Jack Frost and sent her into hacking coughs, spattering tiny cherries on the bitter snow. 'Gods, I've been in some pretty tight spots, but nothing like this.' She slowly began to raise herself up on one arm, the other held tightly around her lacerated abdomen, covered in sticky blood. Gasping for air she began to stand, achingly, slowly. Making every fought for movement count, no matter how miniscule. She licked her lips, the metallic, salty ruby liquid dribbled over the chapped tissue. A smirk twitched at the corners of her mouth. 'The Alliance can try as hard as they like to get us Thieves. We're too slick; we watch our backs, watch our people. We know how to slink away. Can't keep a good girl down. Don't use that to cover your mistake up. It's your fault. You were the leader. It was your decision to go in even thought we couldn't see anything through the snow. Don't cover up your f****** mistake with the Guild's values.' She laughed quietly, on the verge of delirium. She ran her thumb down the icy, ivory handle of her gun. 'But I got everybody away from the ambush. Didn't even have to touch the weapon. Doesn't matter how bad I screwed up.gotta get home.' She began to shuffle slowly down the snowy, slushy alleyway. 'Gotta get back to base. Gotta call Quinn.Yeah. Call Quinn and Kite and Tabby.' She concentrated on that thought as she limped towards the nearest payphone. She wasn't exactly in the best part of Vancouver. People stared at her, some with a little more than friendship on their minds. 'Gods, that biker dude is just WRONG. But you probably deserve it, you failure.' She grasped on to the payphone door, leaning on it for a few seconds, breathing heavily, squeezing her gashes closed. Then she stumbled into the small booth, and dug in her blood-soaked pocket for some change. Red ooze began to splatter on the floor, forming a sickening, small puddle. She grimaced in pain and dialed the number she knew by heart.  
  
"Hello?" As usual, the voice on the other end was mechanical, so it couldn't be recognized. Inwardly Jonya smiled. Like anyone could trace this number anyways.  
  
"This is J Windy. Got a pretty bad cut. Everyone else is on their way. Need a Pickup...And a first aid Kit."  
  
She heard the phone pick up. "Jonya!? What happened?"  
  
She smiled. 'Gods, it's good to hear Kite's voice'. "Kite, we got ambushed going for the Taurus MS in Canada, I'm in Vancouver. I got hit pretty bad."  
  
Suddenly the phone was grabbed away from her, "J? Tabby here, Kite told me what happened." She could hear the worry in Tabby's voice. "Vancouver, eh? Well, we'll track ya down, and be there in about an hour."  
  
Jonya peeled her arm away from her stomach, and gave a gurgle of pain and fear as the blood gushed down onto her clothes. "I don't think I can wait that long. I need a helluva big band-aid."  
  
Tabby began to object, but was cut off, yelled something indistinguishable, and handed over the phone to the first speaker. Although slightly scratchy, Kite's gentle voice seemed like music to Jonya's ears. "Ok Jon, we'll be there in half an hour. That's as fast as we can catch a shuttle down there and be as quiet about it as we can."  
  
Jonya nodded to herself. Can't risk anything. "Ok. Bye."  
  
"Be careful. We'll be at in the outskirts. Bye."  
  
Jonya hung up the phone, and creaked open the door and a blast of fierce, frozen wind buffeted her frame. 'Aw damn. '  
  
She wrapped her flimsy parka about her tighter, and waded out towards the snow.  
  
Tabitha Myst sat silently in the private shuttle they'd taken from the remotest area on the colony nearest to Earth. Not that 'remote's exactly the word for it. More like 'unused'. More like ancient. She sniffed and looked around. 'But if it'll help get Jon back.hoo boy.' She looked to her much less expressive companion. "Quinn," she asked, "Did everybody get back safely?"  
  
Wine red lips formed harsh words, in a voice that Tabby heard had once been musical. "All but Jon, yeah."  
  
Tabby slumped back in her seat. "You think Jonya'd do the same for us? Go down to earth and risk her life?"  
  
Quinn's icy blue eyes flashed. "I've seen Jon defend a dying mother and baby from a gang armed with a broken beer bottle and a Swiss army knife. She's sacrificed herself for a ton of thieves who don't really like her anyways. Yeah, she'd come after us. She KNOWS we'd do the same for her."  
  
The dark girl sent a menacing look at Tabby, who shuddered. 'What does she have against me anyways? What's her PROBLEM?' Tabby snuck a look at Quinn. 'God, she's so Goth, morning's just an excuse I bet!' Long, ebony black hair tied back in a ponytail, frozen, crystal blue eyes, pale skin, and dark ruby, almost black lips. A black leather jacket, dark navy blue jeans, and a black tank top made her look like a satanist. 'Does she hate everyone? Why's she like this? Everyone knows her parents died, duh, but she's been like this for almost a YEAR now. It's going WAY overboard.' Tabby studied a moment too long.  
  
Quinn's upper lip twitched. "What are you looking at?" she snarled.  
  
Tabby felt her heart leap with terror. "Nothing. Where did you get your lipstick? It's a really.uh.rare color!"  
  
Quinn cocked a skeptical eyebrow. Tabby could see her thinking. 'What is WRONG with that girl?!'  
  
"Body Shop," She said shortly.  
  
Tabby smiled shakily, and wrote it down on her hand for good effect. 'God. Even though Kite's sick, WHY did I have to volunteer to go?! Jonya's cool and all that, but we're not really close. She doesn't even like me that much. Kite could've come--Quinn'll do all the work anyways.'  
  
Quinn sat in silence through the shuttle flight. She wanted nothing to do with Tabitha Myst. Everything about her screamed 'HI! I'll be your Tour guide for today! Oh, and I just LOVE your pink neon shoes!' Quinn gave an involuntary shudder. 'Its people like that who don't understand. Its people like her who've never felt pain and will put any number of people in its way before it gets to them.'  
  
She glanced out the window at stars whizzing past them.Little streamers of light in the cold, infinite midnight. That's all I've ever known. Blackness with a few bright points .Why does my life suck? Her fingers pressed up against the frozen plastic. Gods, I hope Jon is ok. I'll kill every soldier in Vancouver if she'd dead. She looked down at her hands, invisibly bloodstained. Like it was under her skin, a scar. Who AM I? Lady Macbeth? It'll be just me and Kite. Neither of us can stand to loose another puzzle piece of us. We've always had each other.  
  
Quinn clenched her hand so hard her fingernails dug like knives into her palm. 'No. No Quinn. You can't let yourself think like that. Jon knows as much as you do about self defense. She's JONYA. That American's lived through everything.even if just by dumb luck.'  
  
Quinn let a small smile cross her wine lips.  
  
And when me and Kite and her are back together, nothing can touch us, we're unbeatable. Just bring Jon back to Kite. Back to Base. Where we belong. But, Gods, what I'll do if anything goes wrong. "D'you think..uh, she'll be alright?" Tabby's voice was tinged with worry. Quinn did not reply, just turned her face to the window. We're coming, J. Stay strong. Jonya clenched her teeth together, slowly crunching her way over the frozen lake towards the rendezvous point. She gave a strangled gasp as wave upon wave of pain washed over her, each a tsunami of burning needles. Finally, with a gurgle in the back of her blood-coated throat, she knelt into the daggers and collapsed. Lying in the snow, Jonya saw the light in the sky. It's them. Her heart leaped with a sudden relief. She felt the warm air wash over her like a wave as a small, private shuttle landed softly in the tundra.  
  
Tabby leaped out first. "Thank the gods, J.you're alright."  
  
Quinn felt the snow crunch under her feet as she jumped out. "Tabitha.Fetch the first aid kit.and try not to get lost," she barked. 'Stupid little twit.' Tabby obeyed. "I'll be back," she told Jonya, who nodded. Once Quinn was sure that Tabitha was gone, she turned to her friend with tears in her eyes. "It's good to see you, Jon," she choked. Jon smiled. "Likewise, Q." 'Thank god you're alive. Thank god we can help you. Thank god we can bring you home.' Tabby came running out with the first aid kit. Quinn hardened her expression immediately. "These wounds don't look too bad," she muttered to Jon. "You're lucky." Tabby nodded. "Now let's get you back to Base." Quinn frowned. "That shuttle can't handle another trip through the atmosphere. We'll have to find another, or take civilian transport."  
  
Tabby stared at her like she'd just sprouted green tentacles out of her ears. "What?! With Jonya wounded and you in such a pissy mood?! ARE YOU INSANE!?"  
  
Quinn helped Jonya stand, wind tearing at their hair like banshee, "No, just smart. Or is that completely foreign to you as well?"  
  
Tabby ground her molars. "Whatever, you Popsicle--"  
  
Jonya, despite her condition, managed to snort.  
  
Tabby rolled her eyes. "We'll do it."  
  
"Who's in charge here," Quinn growled, "me or you, airhead?!"  
  
Tabby made a coughing sound in her throat. "Tell you what, how 'bout we finish this little pow wow somewhere warm.and AFTER I'm all patched up and can break up a fight?"  
  
Quinn's eyes glittered, but she backed off.  
  
'Stupid B****. If Jon wasn't here I'd beat the pulp out of your weak little body.'  
  
"How far to the city, Jon?" she asked, still glaring at Tabby, who stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Not even 5 minutes. We'll have to catch a taxi though."  
  
"Yeah." Tabby said heavily.  
  
You are so clueless; you don't even have a brain of your own. Quinn's mind recoiled from the thought of Tabby ever bring correct.  
  
Quinn sighed, and began crackling her way across the layer-cake thick ice.  
  
Half an hour later, the three girls were sitting in the back of a moldy taxi cab. The driver's cigar smoke twined around his dirty beard, filling the automobile with a ratty, smoggy odor. The seats smelled of unchanged cat litter, and the doors didn't close properly.  
  
"Screw ever visiting here again," Jonya muttered.  
  
Quinn's dark mouth twisted in a sarcastic smile.  
  
'Well, this is defiantly Vancouver's worst hour.but at least the taxi's relatively warm and Jon's alright.'  
  
Tabby grumbled something about air pollution and turned to face the window.  
  
"Which gate, miss?" asked the driver.  
  
Quinn's mind raced for a suitable number. "C15." She snapped, as if she'd told him a bazillion times before.  
  
The man swerved and parked directly in front of another car.  
  
"Real smooth," muttered Jonya, from her slumped position on Quinn's shoulder.  
  
The driver cackled like it'd been a compliment.  
  
Tabby opened the door and helped Jonya out while Quinn paid the driver twice as much as he deserved to be paid and much less than he demanded. The space port was an imposing place, gray granite and looming dangerously, threatening to eat them alive. Quinn took a deep breath, and stepped out of the taxi. I hate this place.  
  
Jonya shivered as a blast of snowy wind whipped through her.  
  
"Inside would be nice now." She gurgled.  
  
Quinn nodded, and she and Tabby practically carried her through the automatic doors. Inside, elevator music played and fountains boasted multi colored lights. Neon white lamps hung in calculated grids along the ceiling, glaring down on the unfortunate passers by. Loud voices echoed over the intercom, booming like thunder into the tired people below. Clumps of red seats dotted the white floor, occupied buy men and women in business suites and their dry-looking children. Once you've been in one space port, you've been in them all. Was it some kind of sadistic plan by the alliance to make them all look the same? Or just some scary coincidence?  
  
She sighed and tried to stand a little straighter, looking like she wasn't bleeding and in pain.  
  
Quinn looked at her, cocked her head to the side a fraction and arched her eyebrows.  
  
Jon winced a little, and Quinn indicated to the food court. Jonya nodded. We've always been able to talk like this. Without words, without needing to open our mouths.  
  
"Tabby," Jonya started, "I need to sit, get the tickets?"  
  
The girl nodded and cruised off. Jonya gasped and leaned heavily on Quinn as they lurched their way over to the flashy food court. They sat down in the McDonalds section and Quinn stood over her.  
  
"Need food?" she offered.  
  
"No burgers," Jonya replied.  
  
Quinn nodded her ebony head and turned to the counter.  
  
Jonya leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes to the advertising glares. Slowly, warm blackness reached up for her. She concentrated on breathing, but her heart beat thrummed in her ears. Steadily, each breath she drew became shallow; the heavy beat in her veins tuning out everything. 'Unconscious.but I'd scare Quinn and Tabby. Can't fall asleep. Wake up you idiot! It's your fault you like this anyways, YOU were the one who gave the order. You fired the first shot. YOU started it.'  
  
Her eyelids felt like lead, but slowly she forced them open. Quinn was just returning with a tray of chicken nuggets and coffee. The other girl's black eyebrows knit.  
  
"You ok, Jon?"  
  
Jonya shrugged. "I will be. What food didjya get?"  
  
Quinn placed a 12 piece chicken nugget between them and indicated to the three steaming cups of coffee.  
  
Jonya smiled and sat up. "Perfect." But even as she popped the chicken into her mouth it felt like eating cotton. Slowly she swallowed, feeling like there was a lump of fluffy lead going down her gullet.  
  
Quinn's eyes never left her; worry glinted in their icy blue depths.  
  
"Quinn." Jonya said.  
  
"Uh-huh?"  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Drink your coffee. I paid for it."  
  
Jonya sighed, but there was no arguing with the dark queen when she was in this type of mood. 'You don't deserve to drink what money bought. You almost got everyone killed!' She reached for the hot paper cup, and removed the lid. The liquid inside steamed at her angrily, she blew on it, sending chocolate ripples over a chocolate sea. She placed a tiny scrap of the receipt in it, watching it float like some tiny two dimensional angel ship.  
  
"Don't play with it, just drink it." Quinn's cool voice snapped her to attention.  
  
Jonya felt like she was moving in slow motion. Her head was thick and stupid. Everything was fuzzy except the drum in her chest and the throb in her stomach. The scalding amber liquid was sweet and furious and loud in her soft mouth. She closed her eyes and gulped, sending the boiling, angry coffee into her tired stomach. She gave a soft groan as her insides gurgled.  
  
Quinn looked up at her from the paper she had turned to. "We'll get on the plane soon, then you can sleep. Ok?"  
  
Jonya nodded, and leaned back in her chair.  
  
Quinn's cell phone ring jerked her brain awake.  
  
"Hello?" Quinn demanded into the phone.  
  
Kite's disembodied voice could be heard, but not what she was saying. Jonya shifted forward.  
  
"What's she saying?" she asked.  
  
Quinn put her index finger to her mouth in the universal sign for silence.  
  
"What flight?" she muttered, then nodded. "Yeah, that's ours."  
  
Quinn's eyebrows jumped, and then her eyes narrowed. "Why?"  
  
She listened intently for a few seconds. "Why do we need their help? They've got enough on their hands as it is." she fell quiet. "I know, but." Jonya heard Kite's voice protest loudly. Quinn sighed in defeat. "Fine. We'll get it. Bye."  
  
Jonya stared at her expectantly. "Well?"  
  
Quinn fluffed her midnight hair, staring at her friend imploringly. "I need to freshen up. Bathroom?"  
  
Jonya, being one who could take a hint, stood. "Yeah, ok." 'Bathroom's got to be the one place there aren't video cameras.or microphones.'  
  
So Quinn dragged her the gate and a half to the nearest bathroom, and locked them in a stall.  
  
"I have no clue how Kite gets her info, but the flight we're taking has got the Gundam Pilots on it."  
  
Jonya's words came out in a feral hiss. "What!? Why would they take a civilian shuttle, that's berserk!"  
  
Quinn shrugged. "I know, but Kite says she's sure."  
  
"So? What are we supposed to do with them?"  
  
Quinn blinked. "That could be interpreted very wrong. But, anyway, we need to hijack the plane. Kite says we need their help to get info-"  
  
Jonya arched a skeptical eyebrow. "What info?"  
  
Quinn ground her molars. "Well if you'd shut up for a second I'll tell you."  
  
Jonya zipped her mouth closed.  
  
"There's two spies who got into the Guild."  
  
"Didn't you get them?"  
  
"Weren't you going to shut up?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I only got ONE of them. And now this guy's threatening to hand over what he knows to OZ. Or he'll just make war on us by himself."  
  
"So.he's got to have MS or something, right? He can't be that hard to track!"  
  
Quinn rolled her eyes. "He's protected both by OZ and this weird cult network that's got dirt on almost every political figure and company in business. So all this guy's got to do is pull some strings and we've got a full scale enemy on our hands."  
  
"Ah. Crap. We're screwed."  
  
"Not quite. That's why we need the pilots."  
  
Jonya frowned. "But why hijack the plane? Then we'll have everyone else on our tails as well?"  
  
"And we don't already? We STEAL from them, remember?"  
  
Jonya smirked. "New age Robin Hoods,"  
  
"Whatever. But this plane's also carrying a shipment of Data clips from OZ reference files. As well as info on a new MS model. If we get it-"  
  
"They don't. And we one up them and pay our debt to the Gundam Pilots."  
  
"Exactly,"  
  
Jonya leaned against the door. Brilliant. This is great.well.sorta. But we've finally s***ed Oz. But I'll have to do the re-wiring. That'll be hell.especially with the shape I'm in, but hey. And then we'll have to get all the passengers out.ach. We'll get it done. Hope I don't bungle this one up.  
  
She stood from her crouching position, pain shot through her, and she squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
Quinn was opening the door, but turned around to stare at Jonya doubled over. "Jon."  
  
Jonya gave a choked "I'm FINE. Go on."  
  
So I screwed up. Don't just go soft, Quinn. God.I'm such a problem.  
  
Quinn offered an arm; kindly for the first the time that trip, but it was Jonya's turn to be proud. "I'm ok." She stood shakily, holding herself erect with difficulty. "Tabby'll get worried. Let's go."  
  
Quinn watched her friend go. "Don't die out on us yet, Jonya," she whispered, "Just because you failed once doesn't mean that you'll fail them all." 


	2. Secret O Life

. Though she disliked the girl, Quinn knew she couldn't just leave her. As soon as Tabby'd been pulled out, Quinn saw she was barely clinging to life. It wouldn't be long now before.She let the thought trail off. "Tabitha.What happened to you? Weren't you back there.with Jonya and the others?" Tabby weakly shook her head. "Wrong place, wrong time. I was (she gave a gasp of pain).in the back.and when I came.out.it was.too late. Oh god.it hurts. Can't you make the pain go away?" Quinn felt a sudden remorse overtake her. "Hush. Your pain will be gone soon enough." "Good.That's good." Both were silent for a minute or two until Tabby caught Quinn's attention. "You know, Popsicle.you're not so bad when you actually try. For a stone- cold Goth, that is." She hesitated but brought a smirk to her lips. "Neither are you. For a preppy, perky blonde." Tabby chuckled weakly. "Touché," Jonya and Kite came through the blown-out door. "Quinn? You ok.?" Kite let her voice trail off. "Tabby...What.How..?" Quinn inhaled. "She wasn't sitting down when the plane hit and was thrown up here from the back." Both women grimaced. "We've been sitting here.trading insults, but..I think it'd help..if someone actually checked to.see if anything's broken or.crushed." Tabby forced the words out. Kite looked at Quinn, who gave a small sigh. Kite then looked to Tabby. "There's not much I can do to help.You took a bad hit." Tabby nodded. "When I..die.Will you bury me somewhere? Don't leave me here.I don't want to be tied to this place for eternity." "Don't say that," Jonya muttered. "You'll be....we'll get you...well, you'll be safe when we get to Swnsea." "God, I hope so...but if I'm not...please, honor that wish." Tabby was insistent. Jonya looked fiercely proud. "You have my word." "--And mine," said Kite. Quinn nodded. "Mine as well." They heard the pilots coming their way, but none of them stood, none of them raised their bowed heads from the fading light in their friend's eyes. Kite choked back a sob.  
  
"Day in, day out, she waits for you,  
  
Sprit for her guide,  
  
Careful how you look at her,  
  
Her soul will never hide,  
  
So as the sunsets upon a weary shore,  
  
Go in peace, with our promises  
  
And trouble never more."  
  
Jonya let the poetry hang on her lips, whispering out every word with more pain, more thundering sorrow, than anyone thought she felt, for her face was a stone mask.  
  
Tabby's pale lips formed her last smile, "Thanks Jon.thanks for everything."  
  
Kite let a sob escape her mouth, and leaned back, squeezing her eyes closed, tears dribbling down her face.  
  
Quinn's icy eyes softened, and she shifted her weight back onto her heels.  
  
"Amazing Grace," she whispered, and the other two girls stared at her a moment, before finishing the verse with her, their voices almost angelic, piercing the night air.  
  
"How sweet the sound,  
  
That saved a wretch like me,  
  
I once was lost, but now, am found.  
  
Was blind, but now I see."  
  
Quatre bent down, and, with Quinn's help, they lifted Tabby and carried her through the thickly wooded forest, to the sea lapping hungrily at the pale shore. There was a small motor boat waiting for them.  
  
"Who.?" whispered Jonya, looking to Quinn, who nodded and she carried Tabby's body below deck.  
  
It was a long way from the cove to the little town outside of liver pool, almost to Anglesey Island, and the water was dark and choppy in the fall, but when the dark towers and stained glass windows of Quinn's castle home came into view, even the seasickness was worth it. "Wow," muttered Quatre. "Nice house." Duo threw up his hands in exasperation. "Sheesh. This from YOU, who's the Bill Gates of Arabia." "Just because someone is rich doesn't make them any better or worse, Duo" chided Quatre. "Yeah, but it's definitely more fun." Quatre sighed. "I don't even need all of it.the money, I mean. I'd much rather--" "--Give it to me." Duo snorted. "Dude, you have GOT to learn how to blow some of that cash. Best way is to lend me some." "I already lent you A LOT of money in the past.Which you have yet to pay back, by the way." "So? I'll pay up this time, I swear." "Right." Wufei ignored the pounding of his head. "Maxwell, while you might enjoy hearing your own voice some of us do NOT. Shut. Up." Duo rolled his eyes. "Tactless, you are. Somebody's a little cranky," "I heard that." Snapped Wufei. The relief was practically audible when everyone stepped out of the boat. "I thought we'd be stuck in that hunk of junk FOREVER." Jonya grumbled. "Thank god somebody created land." Kite grinned. "Ditto." An airplane-like sound could now be heard, and the six people looked up to see Wing Zero. "Figures," muttered Duo. "He's ALWAYS gotta make an entrance." "And YOU don't?" asked Quinn. Duo just laughed. "So, Dr. Quinn. What's happening out in the West?" She glared at him. He hid behind Kite and said, in a stage whisper: "If we're very quiet, and don't panic, it might not attack us." Heero felt a twig snap beneath his feet as he jumped out of Wing Zero. Going over to where everyone else was standing, he waited for someone (most likely to be Duo) to start talking. "So, Perfect Soldier, have you saved the world yet? Met Superman? Seen the Batcave? Done anything I'd actually care to hear about?" Predictable as always. "Hn." Was his reply. "Okay, I guess not. Ladies, meet Heero Yuy, otherwise known as The Perfect Soldier. Heero, this is Jonya Windy and Kite De La Luz." Quinn folded her arms over her chest and shot Jonya a look of exasperation. Jonya's eyes flickered over to where 01 was standing, clearing her throat. "And that's--" "Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman," interjected Duo. Quinn stepped forward. "Bastard," she hissed to 02. "Quinn Grant." Heero nodded. "It's a pleasure." He muttered. She stepped back, taking in the person standing in front of her. He's just like me, she realized. No family, no desire to feel emotions like happiness.love, anything like that. Masked. Silent, stalwart workaholic. Someone I could actually tolerate for more than an hour. Terrific. Duo peered closely at the two. "OMG. You could be clones.if one of you were the opposite gender. You guys have the whole death glares and the same anti- social personality..This is TOO freaky." Both turned, giving Duo the trademark Glare of Death. He winced. "WHY d'you HAVE to look at me like that, huh?? Geez!" "Shut up," Quinn commanded. "And come inside.all of you." There was a servant waiting for her at the door. "Good t' see ye, ma'am," said he, with a voice heavily accented. Quinn frowned. "Save the pleasantries, Ackley, no one's in the mood. Jonya and Kite know their way around; you remember them, don't you? The Pilots.give them a tour or something, show them wherever they need to go and meet me in the library in a.half-hour." Ackley nodded. "Top o' the mornin' to ye, then. Me name's Ackley; you lot follow me, this house is right big, it is, so ye've got to step rightly.This 'ere's the main staircase.." Quinn rubbed at her temples. "And just where is Jeeves, anyway? What the hell do I pay him for if not to answer that stupid door and deal with all that rubbish--?" "Mistress Grant, for the umpteenth time my job here is not rubbish, and if you must know I was upstairs instructing the maid to actually do her work instead of shirking her duties like she INSISTS upon doing. What brings you back to Swansea? Work I suppose, of that disastrous nature." "Jeeves, you haven't changed a bit. Still as stiff-collared as ever.and still running the show. You'll remember these two? (Gesturing to Jon and Kite) We've had a bit of a hard time dealing with a few matters lately and we need to do some work." He looked solemn. "Lovely to see you again. And as for the work it can be done accordingly.all in good time. Madam, dinner will be served promptly at seven and no later. Please insure that your.friends are punctual. And that everything is in pristine order." "All in good time, Jeeves," she mocked. "And if anyone comes wanting to see me tell them I'm--" "Dead, Madam?" "Yes, tell them I'm dead. That should work." Jonya looked to Kite. "Nobody'll ever believe that...Quinn's harder to kill than Saddam Hussein." The two girls turned to face the dour butler.  
  
"Jeeves," Jonya said quietly, "there's someone that needs to be taken care of in the boat." she stopped, and Kite looked away.  
  
"Please," she continued, "put her somewhere dry and clean.so we can.bury her."  
  
Jeeves looked down at his mistress's two friends, "It shall be as you wish, Ladies."  
  
"Thank you, Jeeves," whispered Kite, and both girls went to their respective rooms. *** "Now these are your rooms, an' if summat isn't to your likin' than all you've to do is tell Jeeves, E's the head of this place. Or you kin take your chances with the Madam, but you might not get so far wit her." "Tell me about it," muttered Duo to Quatre, who nodded. "You kin choose whichever one you want, no one's bound to care. Except the room on the end o' the hall, that's 'ers. " (Nobody had to guess who he meant by 'her'.) "Now the li-bary is over this 'ere way, down these stairs and to yer left. 'Bout a hundred thousand books in there, I'd say. Very big. And you lot have got about ten minutes left to decide who's sleepin' where, then Madam wants to see ye in the library. Summat about work, she said. I'll be off now, so Cheerio!" Trowa looked after Ackley. "What a strange little man," he muttered. "I'll say," Duo piped in. "Holy crap this house is big. It's like the time I got lost in one of Quatre's houses just because I didn't want to listen to him and Rashid catch up on how the Stock Market was doing. Only this time it's like being in La Femme Nikita and Dracula combined. The spooky castle, Quinn's violent personality.." He stopped talking only when realizing that nobody was really listening. Trowa and Heero were "having a conversation" about the best way to hack into a computer, (if you consider conversation as one person saying a full sentence and then 'Hn."). Wufei made the comment that he was taking THIS room (standing in front of the door), and if anyone else wanted it then they'd have to come through him, a kitana, and a certain Gundam named Nataku before he'd even CONSIDER giving it up to ANYONE. Duo chose the room farthest from Wufei's. Quatre got the one across the hall from Trowa, who was beside an empty room. Wufei had the room beside Quinn's (and had only realized it AFTER his spiel about how he'd NEVER give up the room), and Heero walked into a room at random, not really caring. *** Kite frowned as Jonya settled into an over stuffed red velvet chair, surrounded by shelves and shelves of ancient books.  
  
Kite rested a narrow hand on Jonya's shoulder, "As soon as Wufei gets here you two'll go straight to the infirmary, ok? He's probably got a couple of cracked ribs, with all that buffeting about he got."  
  
Jonya gave here a weak smile. "Actually, how about I go now and he can find his OWN way there. He'll just rant the entire way about how I'm weak."  
  
Kite smirked, "Not if you take Jeeves with you. Between a stiff-collared British butler and a justice obsessed Chinaman.hoo boy."  
  
Jonya snickered. "That's a match I'd like to see."  
  
Quinn, who was slowly sinking into a cream-colored sofa gave a laugh. "Jeeves can rule-ify anybody out of their minds, I know, I lived with him for ten years."  
  
Jonya shuddered, "Oh. Scary."  
  
Kite smiled, "and here come our heroes now!"  
  
The French door to the awesome library creaked open and five irritable pilots walked in. Jonya stood, and with a pointed look from Kite, started.  
  
"Wufei, we've got to go get patched up, you and I both can afford to miss this little pow-wow."  
  
Quinn rolled her icy eyes, "Do you always call meetings Pow-Wows? It pisses me off."  
  
Jonya gave her a smile so cheesy; you could cut it with a knife.  
  
Wufei nobbled his ribcage about a bit, and then nodded. "Alright, Onna, just speak quietly if you must speak at all."  
  
Jonya rolled her eyes. "Geez, you'd ever know I saved this @$$ hole's life, would you?"  
  
Wufei, beginning to protest, followed her out the door, and down a light paneled wall.  
  
Quinn glared at the remaining four pilots, "Back to business." "I hope she doesn't give us a test on this material." kidded Duo. Trowa shot him an exasperated look. "This isn't elementary school." "Sheesh. Did you all forget to take chill pills this morning or something? Everyone's been pissy all day." In the midst of this conversation Kite turned to her friend. "I'm going to log on and see what I can find about your man on the web. Maybe we can track him down or steal info.something like that, anyway, I'll see what I can do." Quinn nodded. "Now all I've gotta do is get these clowns to SHUT UP and we'll be ok." The Pilots turned their attention back to Quinn. "Well, thanks for joining us. Now that you're actually listening I'm going to tell you what we, Kite, Jon, and I have been doing for the last few weeks." Duo raised his hand, but she didn't even spare a glance. "Somewhere in Europe is a spy who's set up a VERY large network all across the world. And if you're smart enough to guess, he does work for OZ. I hunted down his partner a couple of weeks ago to see what he could tell me." Trowa cut in. "And?" "He wasn't of any use. I had to kill him." "Ah. Continue." "We only know the identity of the one man: the dead one. This doesn't help us much. All we know about his partner is that he once lived on L3. Don't know his name, description, anything. But from what the Guild has found out he's after a) the Gundams--" The Pilots gave disapproving snorts. "Or b) world domination. Sounds fun, eh? And the Guild is in an.awkward position. This guy deals heavily in weapons and intelligence.he's also very good at blackmail." Kite was forced to interrupt. "Hey, Quinn, your computer is spewing weird symbols at me.What's the deal?" Quinn blew out a deep breath. "YOU talk to them while I see what the hell's wrong with my laptop. And I just bought the thing like six months or so ago. Piece of shit." She took a seat behind the computer screen and started entering codes and numbers furiously into the memory. "A spike." She hissed. "Probably our buddy now." Heero spoke up. "Can you trace it?" "If you'd give me a second then I could TELL you." "Going from London.Greece, Islamabad, New Delhi, Severnaya, Tokyo, Phoenix, Kansas City." "Attention motorists: I pay top dollar for Jayhawk roadkill," whispered Duo. Quatre snickered. "Georgia, Raleigh, D.C.New York.Queens, Brooklyn, Manhattan.Ah ha! Well if our friend wants to play in the big leagues then let's give him what he wants, shall we?" Quinn gave an evil laugh and entered more figures into her computer. "I'm frightened." Said Duo. A few minutes passed and the click of the keys was cut off by a loud shout. "YES! I am bullet proof!" Quinn yelled, punching a fist in the air. "Am I the only SANE person here?" Quatre cocked an eyebrow. Kite went around to where her friend was sitting. "Encryption in process..Sweeet." Heero also went over to see what Quinn had accomplished. "I'll set up the spike." She gave him a Look. "No, you won't. I learned how to do this when I was seven years old and I KNOW I don't need your help. So just because I'm a woman and you can't sit on your hands for five minutes doesn't mean I'm going to let you run the show." He shrugged. "Whatever you say."  
  
SEND SPIKE.  
  
Quinn's fingers flew over the keys. Heero was watching over her shoulder. "Tracking program, Abadi virus--" "Thanks, Mom, I'll be sure to bring everything I need to school today." Quinn snarled. "Will you shove off?" ENTER PASSWORD said the screen. Quinn thought for a moment, and then typed in a response.  
  
INCORRECT  
  
She began putting down everything she could think of. After a few minutes or so she gave a sigh. "Read this and see what you think." He gave a snicker. "What happened to "Leave me the hell alone!"? "Screw you," she retorted. "Just read the damn thing."  
  
I drive men mad  
  
For love of me,  
  
Easily beaten,  
  
Never free  
  
"Gold," he replied. She typed it in and pressed enter.  
  
CORRECT. NOW ACCESSING FILES. STARTING SEARCH.  
  
She made a face. "Don't you say a WORD." "Wasn't gonna," he muttered. Quinn couldn't resist typing in a last message.  
  
SAYANARA. BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME, PRAT.  
  
"Women really do have a thing for revenge, don't they?" mused Duo. "Duo, do you know ANY women at all?" Quatre asked. Jonya and Wufei came back in, all bandaged up and looking extremely worn out. "What would really be nice is if ya'll didn't need me so I could go upstairs for some sleep," Jonya groaned. "But let's face facts; that'll NEVER happen." "It may indeed, J. If I put someone to work on cracking the codes to the info then we could all go downstairs, and wait. Sounds fun, eh?" "You mean.? I could actually relax and...NOT WORK?!" "Perfect Soldier can work w/ the laptop, since he's practically clamoring to ruin somebody's hard drive, Duo and.you (she pointed to Quatre) can watch, or go unpack.and Justice-Boy can work with the laptop crew. I'm going to talk to Jeeves before he fixes meatloaf for dinner. Maybe I can order pizza if we're lucky." Quinn gave a sigh of impatience, motioning to Kite. "I can't remember their names for the life of me so I'm pulling this off the top of my head." She muttered. "Just go with it." Kite laughed. "You," she pointed to Duo. "Can go upstairs with Quatre and unpack." He gave a whoop of delight. "FREEDOM!" Quatre paused. "You're sure.I mean, can we help, or something?" "No. Now beat it." barked Quinn. He gave a mocking salute. "You can count on me, mon Capitan." "I'm going to bed." Called Jonya over her shoulder. Kite and Quinn went off to talk to Jeeves, leaving Heero, Wufei, and Trowa staring at the computer screen. Wufei gave a snit of disapproval. "Did you SEE that onna?" "Which one?" asked Trowa dryly. "The Goth. Ordering us about as if she were the boss. Someone should really put her in line," he complained. "Its priority one on our to-do list," Trowa muttered. "Wufei, I note the fact that you're still where she TOLD you to be," Heero said. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Yuy, but down here is quiet, Maxwell-free, and that means for once, I'm not developing a headache. Justice has finally smiled upon us." "Hn," the 'Perfect Soldier' replied, and went back to work. "How does it look?" Trowa queried. "I'll need a day or two. This can be simply fixed, however." "I suppose you don't need my assistance?" "Most likely not." Trowa shrugged. "I'm going upstairs. Best of luck," "You'll need it.after all; 'Shinigami' never stops talking." "Not a problem. I have a gun." 


	3. Friend in Need

The dark haired one glowered. "No, the question is why? And who?"  
  
Jonya glanced back a Kite, who shrugged and made a helpless gesture. 'Tell them' she mouthed.  
  
Jonya sighed, turning back to face the pilots. "I'm Jonya Windy, and I'm hijacking your plane."  
  
"What?" gasped Quatre.  
  
Kite gave a small laugh at his choice of wording. "Toldjya it was 'what'."  
  
Quatre gave a small snort of agreement.  
  
Quinn came over the intercom. "Are all passengers safely off the plane?" she asked, making her icy voice as formal as possible.  
  
Tabby jogged importantly onto the scene. "Yeah," she answered into her comlink, "but Jonya and 05 are having a staring contest."  
  
Jonya shot Tabby a threatening look almost too dangerous for her to fulfill when wounded.  
  
The pigtailed pilot mumbled something about, "impertinent woman".  
  
A muttered "Figures," blew Quinn's cover and then, "Well, close up the exit door you opened, and I'll be right down."  
  
Seconds later, Quinn arrived, looking weary and nearly bored. "That friend of yours, 01," she asked Quatre sarcastically, "isn't much of a talker is he?"  
  
Quatre grinned and shook his head, "No, he isn't, but that's what makes him Heero."  
  
Quinn arched a dark eyebrow. "He told me to shut up and drive my plane the hell away from his."  
  
Jonya smiled. "Good thing we didn't oblige. Now he'll be pissed and follow us."  
  
05 stared at her like she'd just suggested they go dancing on the face of the sun. "Are you insane, woman? Yuy wouldn't pause on one of his missions unless the earth stopped turning first.unless his mission had something to do with this plane." Wufei's dark eyes filmed over with thought, and suddenly he tore to the window. "Wing Gundam," he breathed softly, "is trailing us."  
  
A cheerful, "Hi ya'll!" broke the awed atmosphere as Duo and Trowa came trotting down the isle.well.Duo was trotting, anyways. Trowa looked at Wufei, who seemed to be having a staring contest with the woman in front of him. "So I take it these are our hijackers?" Kite looked at him puzzled. "How did you know?" Trowa shrugged. "You're not the only people who use technology." "Terrific. We're being spied on." Kite blew out a long breath, and pushed her bangs out of her face. Duo grinned and sidled up to Quinn. "You free on Saturday?" She glared at him. "Get lost." He cringed. "Oh my god; she's got the Death Glare thing happening, too. This is cruel." So Duo went over to Kite. "Hey, babe! What's shakin'? I'm gonna talk to you now 'cause SHE (directed at Quinn) might kill me." Jonya rolled her eyes and looked to Kite, Tabby, and Quinn. "So now what? What's the plan now that (she threw a dark look toward the Pilots) they're involved?" Quinn looked out the window at the Gundam, back to Jonya, and then to the pilots. "I've set this hunk of rock on cruise control but that won't work for long- the power's going out and there's about a half hour 'til this thing shuts down completely. The best thing to do would be.(she began furiously entering something into her laptop).crash land. In the country; Ireland would be best. Then move from there to Swansea--" "--Why are we here?" interjected Trowa. "These plans obviously weren't hatched for Gundam Pilots." "Look," hissed Quinn, "You might be a little confused; I understand THAT, but right now we've got work to do. So save your game of twenty questions for later." She looked to her partner. "We don't have time for this, J. I need you and Kite up front NOW. Tabitha.just explain to these Pilots why they are here. And TRY to keep from being so brainless that they can't understand you." she sneered. Tabby muttered an expletive, but turned to the pilots as she'd been told to do. "Well, for starters, this is an operation meant to aid us in.." *Upfront, in the cockpit* "Jon, hotwire the autopilot so it can actually TAKE us somewhere. Right now we've basically been flying in circles. Kite, I need you to get online and see what you can find on that Gundam. Pilot or no, I want to find out if that thing can be.borrowed by the Guild." Jonya snickered as she bent down below the controls. "You'd steal his Gundam? I'd love to see that." "Wouldn't we all." Kite muttered. "Quinn, don't you think this is a little.extreme? Not that I don't enjoy a good hijacking, but is this really necessary?" Quinn sighed. "I don't even care anymore, Kite. I'm sick of this, sick of the war. Sure, I'm a soldier and a thief. But where does that end.? Someday people like us won't be needed. And then." "Stop that." Scolded Kite. "You're becoming all depressing." Jonya nodded. "Yeah, but she's got a point." Silence reigned for awhile as each woman worked on her task. Kite grinned suddenly. "What do you think of them all? The Pilots, I mean." "It's like our own personal circus." Said Jon. "Especially with 02.er, Duo. That guy is a lunatic." A smile crept to Quinn's face. "And what's-his-face, 05. I think he'd just insult you all day if you stood there and let him." "--The hair.03's hair!" Kite taunted. "Is it just me, or does it look like you'd impale your hand if you touched his bangs?" "Braid-boy gets my vote for worst hair. Guys with long hair.It's just weird." said Jonya, who was through messing with the controls. Quinn threw a ball of paper at her friend. "01 is even stranger. Doesn't talk much, except to say 'Stay away'." "I've heard his trademark line is Omae o korosu." "Sounds like our little Psycho, here." Said Jon. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Shut up." There was a rustling sound, like that of a curtain being opened, and Tabby popped in. "Well, I told them everything. Not to say they're thrilled,' cause they AREN'T, but they're going to help, I think." Quinn shot her a 'What, do you not speak English?' look. "You think. Don't you know?" "That's it! I've wanted to fight you all day. Come on. Bring it." Tabby's voice was loud, tone threatening to most, but not to the 'Dark Queen'. She stood up. "Yeah, Tabitha? You want to fight? Take a swing at me. Go ahead." Voice cool, uncaring. Jonya stood between them. "Let's get this party started later, guys, the pilots are STILL out there! So shake hands and shut up or I'll punch you both." (They didn't shake hands, but both women were silent.) "That's better." Said Jon. "Now come on, you've still got to get Mr. Monotone off our backs somehow." The was little noise but the scrambling of feet and twisting of wires until a knock on the hollow, plastic wall, and all four girls turned around to face the intruder.  
  
"Whoa." Duo said, intimidated, "sorry to bug, but mind if I camp out with you girls for a while? Wufei's starting to rant about weakness again."  
  
Jonya shrugged, and scrambled back under the panel of brightly flashing lights. "Don't care. Just be quiet, I've got too much crap to deal with."  
  
Little did Jonya know she was asking the impossible, but Duo took a seat anyway.  
  
Kite smiled in her kind manner, and extended a hand. "Hi, Kite De-La-Luz (pronounced loous),"  
  
He grinned in return, violet/blue eyes sparkling, and squeezed her delicate hand. "Duo Maxwell, God of Death, Best Gundam Pilot ever born."  
  
Kite arched an eyebrow.  
  
Jonya's bobbing orangey head hit a obstructing piece of steel, worsening her mood. "Oy, dumbass, Didn't I say something about being QUIET?"  
  
"Sorry, J. Just making introductions," Kite apologized. "Normally she's not like this. Blood loss does real damage to her emotional state."  
  
But Duo was shaking his head, "Tsk, tsk, no need to be a potty mouth, Miss.?" he paused with his patronizing, searching for her name.  
  
Quinn rolled her dangerously annoyed eyes, "The girl with her bum waving about (this was accompanied by a hurt 'Hey!') Is Jonya Windy, and I'm Quinn Grant."  
  
Duo visibly inched away from the icy girl. "N-nice to meet you...I think."  
  
She flipped her ebony hair and turned away, bored and disgusted with their new companion.  
  
Tabby knelt beside Duo, and winked. "She's always a little grumpy, but Kite and me stay pretty nice. I'm Tabby Myst."  
  
Quinn gave a low growl, "If I'm 'a little grumpy', you're a brainless, soulless, idiot."  
  
Tabby let indigence flicker in her eyes, mouthed 'see what I mean?', and went to stand by the door.  
  
Duo turned his attention from the warring females back to Kite. "Your name," he said calmly, "is it Spanish?"  
  
Kite nodded, impressed, it had been a long time since she'd met anyone besides Jonya (whose accent was TERRIBLE) who could speak more than two words of Spanish. "Very good, yes, it is. Means 'of the light'."  
  
Jonya's head came up, one hand holding her bandaged stomach, but her face was warm, though she had grease smeared across her left cheek. "We all thought it was kinda appropriate once we got to know her. Can someone hand me a screw driver?"  
  
Duo obliged her, pulling a tiny one from behind his ear, and continued talking with Kite. "Really? So I bet you and Quatre'll get along pretty well."  
  
Kite cocked her head like some sort of confused house cat. "Why?"  
  
The braided boy's smile swung into a grin. "You two just seem a lot alike, to me."  
  
Jonya's strong hands jerked a wire into the tiny computer, and plugged the poor, overused palm pilot into the air plane's mainframe motherboard, radar, and command center. She frowned, and pulled a flashlight from her endless pockets, and watched the data roll across the palm pilot's screen. Her fingers darted, selecting their crash landing destination and flight routes, making sure they didn't fly straight into Mt. Everest, or the like.  
  
Kite smiled, and turned to gaze out the window at the darkened sea of clouds they sailed over effortlessly. Below, blue waves phased in and out, reflecting the half moon and its twinkling star attendants.  
  
Outside everything was peaceful, no noise, no arguments, just the soft whistling of a blue wind and the lapping of the silver sea. If we're really going to Swansea, that means we'll be paying a visit to Quinn's house by the ocean.and I'll feel salt water on my toes again, and smell the sharp, shining spray.Just like how it used to be in Spain.God, I wish I was home. She took a deep breath, only to have it catch in her throat and be wrenched back out along with the hacking cough and a dew droplets of spittle, mixed with dark blood. She put her hand to her mouth, wiping the few streaks of red from her rosy lips.  
  
But Quinn's gleaming eyes missed nothing. 'Too much. All this.it's getting to be too much. With that disease on the inside and the war on the outside.Kite'll fade faster that we ever thought.this war HAS to end. We HAVE to get her to some help soon or.she closed her eyes, trapping tears in her throat, she'll die.'  
  
There was a victorious shout from under the panel, jerking everyone away from their private thoughts and musings.  
  
Jonya's eyes were filled with a feverish light when she came up. Partly due to the blood seeping through her shirt, but mostly because the plane was soaring straight towards a secluded bay in the east of Ireland. She wiped her hands on her jeans. "Mission accomplished, guys." Duo snorted. Jonya gave him a hard look. "What??" "Nothin'. Just thinkin about somebody I know who says that." "And who would that be?" asked Tabby. "Who do you think?" asked Duo, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the Gundam trailing them. Kite grinned. "Can't say I'm surprised." Duo peered warily through the curtain. "Y'know, I think Wufei's stopped with his rantings....finally, so why don't we all just hang out there?" Kite shrugged, looking to her friends. "Doesn't matter to me.Are we finished, guys?" Jonya paused, going over the plan in her mind. "Yeah, I'd say we're through.Don't think we forgot anything. Quinn?" Quinn snapped back to reality. "Eh?" "We through?" "Yeah." "So what are we waiting for then?" Duo persisted. "Let's go and.watch the in-flight movie. What say?" Tabby looked thoughtful. "I could use a break. Count me in." "Ditto," Kite echoed. "Jonya? Quinn? Come on, you know you want to." Jonya rolled her eyes. "Maybe in a couple of minutes." "I've got work to do," muttered Quinn, who was punching buttons on her laptop. Duo shook his head. "All work and no play makes Quinn a dull girl." Quinn didn't look up from the computer screen. "Yeah, but all play and no work makes Duo a bit thick-headed." She retorted. "This is NOT fair." Duo whined. "Even SHE'S got something against me, and I haven't done anything to her. Directly, that is." He, Kite, and Tabby left to join the others. Jonya was sitting in the pilot's chair, tossing around a rubber band ball that somebody had left behind. "Well this is turning out to be quite an adventure." Jonya mumbled. Quinn snickered. "Well thank you Tom Sawyer, for enlightening me." "You know what I'm saying. It's just that having (she jerked her thumb back to where the Pilots were hanging out) them here is a little off." "Mm'hm." Quinn replied. Jonya craned her head to see what her friend was doing, but couldn't see or make even a guess at it. Noting Jonya's curiosity, Quinn spoke. "I'm changing my cursor into a dragon." "You can do that? I always thought you were stuck with the arrow." "No, you have to download some kind of special program to change it.but it's fun." "Teach me." "No. Who'd teach a loser like you?" "Bite me." "I'd rather not." The banter, harmless enough, was a way for both women to relieve the stress of everyday life.or, what THEIR everyday life was often like. Quinn continued typing after this had gone on for a couple of minutes. She looked over at Jonya, fiddling with that stupid rubber band ball. It's strange, she keyed, To live the life I do. I have two good friends who I've known since I was about fifteen, and I have a well-paying job, even if it is a little.unscrupulous. I'm nineteen, supposedly attractive, single, and the most bitchy person on the face of the earth. To put it lightly. I imagine that when I die and get to the Gates of.somewhere, they won't even know where to put me. To have done the things I did, kill the people I've killed.all my life, that's been my existence. Law of the jungle: kill or be killed. And in some ways I don't regret who I was.it's who I have become that eats away at me. She looked up and saw Jonya wincing, gingerly touching her injured side. Quinn let out a deep breath. WAR. WHAT IS IT GOOD FOR? she wrote, and closed out the file. Looking at the clock on her screen, Quinn snapped her fingers to get Jon's attention. "We've got about fifteen more minutes.Tell everybody else." "Well, why can't you? Got something special in mind?" Quinn nodded. "You could say that." "Right-o, then. See you on the other side." Jonya saluted sarcastically, and Quinn picked the rubber band ball up from the desk and threw it at her friend, rolling her eyes. "Oy, people, Quinn says we're ready to crash in about 15, ok? So get ready, put your heads between your legs and try not to inhale too deeply." Jonya leaned on an aisle seat, trying to act like she wasn't covered in grease and not in a serious amount of pain. Kite knew better. "Jon," the girl called, "come sit?" Jonya shook her head with her smirk of a smile. "Nah, this old news is trash not worth sitting through." Duo looked offended. "This," he said proudly, "is a re-run of the time OZ caught me-look at my be-U-tiful face!" Jonya smiled teasingly, "getting a little vapid are we?" Duo stood up in his seat. "NEVER!" he cried, like she was trying to get the location of the alien from Area 51 out of him. Wufei rolled his obsidian eyes. "Americans." Jonya's head turned slowly to face the boy in his window seat. "What?" she hissed. Wufei raised his slick midnight eyebrows. "Don't tell me you're an American as well." Jonya was not normally so defensive of her home country, pointing out its flaws and problems along with every body else, but she was tired, angry and frustrated. She leaned forward, shoving her nose in his face. "Do you have a PROBLEM with that?" The Chinese warrior hadn't counted upon being parried so vehemently. "As long as you make sure you don't talk at the speed of light and twice as much as Maxwell." Jonya shook her heavy head, straightening again. "It's on my to-do list." Wufei let out a snit through his thin nose. "Stubborn onna, aren't you?" Jonya smiled cockily, "You bet." "Then keep quiet and be honorable about it." He opened his book and dismissed her with a look. Jonya arched an eyebrow, but backed down anyways. What a strange guy. He preaches honor, but now he's judging people and countries by what little he knows about them. But I can't tell if that's a mask or just who he really is. He seems so familiar though.and yet.there's so much hidden about him. Something about his eyes. They're like sinkholes.so lonely, almost too proud. I wonder. There was a lurch as the plane began its decent into the darkened Irish cove, Jonya gave a whoop of expectancy, and threw her bandaged body into the seat beside Quatre. Quinn's dark eyes flashed as she leaded into the controls, trying to bring them down safely.  
  
'Damn,' her mind whispered to her, 'damn, we're going too fast!' She pulled up on the joystick, but to no avail, and she heard the engines sputtering, and then a boom and the crackling of a hungry fire that could only mean one thing. Things seemed to move in slow motion, sparks glittered across the control board, hissing across the seats, and electricity snapped through Quinn's nervous system, and pain grilled all her mind, so she just sat, letting death sway on the edge of her worn mind. They were going down in flames. The shock wave took seconds to reach the cockpit, but it seemed forever to Quinn as she heard her friend's painful screams, and the shrieking tear of metal as the wing ripped from the plane. 'God,' she prayed, 'god let them be ok.I don't care what happens to me.but god let them be ok!' And suddenly she was lurched back into her seat with a terrible crunch, and all went black.  
  
Jonya was not one to fall into stiff shock, but when the wing screeched away from the side of the plane, it was all she could do to unfasten her seat belt. Wufei's chair had torn away along with the wing, but he'd managed to grab hold to one jagged edge. So now he flailed like some sort to living paper doll, the wing swinging his legs in sadistic furry, blood from his hands on the razor remainder of the side spitting into thin air. Jonya knelt, anchoring herself to the rest of the airplane and a random seat, and reached her hand out to him.  
  
"WUFEI," she yelled, "WUFEI, GRAB MY HAND!"  
  
He looked up at her, and for a moment she thought he wouldn't, his pride getting in the way of survival, but then instinct crushed arrogance, and he latched on to her wrist.  
  
"DON'T LET GO!" she roared.  
  
"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I PLAN ON IT?" he demanded, still managing to be sarcastic and dour in the most serious of situations.  
  
She let out a sharp breath through her nose and grabbed his other elbow, pulling up with all her strength. But the wind was too strong. Suddenly she felt pain shudder through her abdomen, the messy stitches Quinn had sewn were coming loose. She gasped as the last thread ripped from her skin, and a squirt of cherry red dribbled down her clothes. She held back a scream, squeezing her eyes closed, biting her lip till it too bled. Wufei was staring up at her, his onyx eyes filled with confusion and worry, but whether it was for himself or her, no one could ever say. Jonya felt warm hands on her straining back, and there was Trowa, helping her pull the Chinese Warrior back on board. All three collapsed on the floor, partly due to the mix of exertion, fear and adrenaline flowing through their bloodstreams.  
  
Everyone's faces were ashen with worry and relief. Jonya pushed herself up into a seat, ignoring the sting of her re-opened wound. Kite stumbled over to see what could be done, and all the pilots (though they'd probably had worse) winced as they saw the gash in her side. "I'm fine, Kite... Sit down, for god's sake." Kite obeyed. Suddenly Tabby came out of the back. "What's going on--?" and the plane gave a terrible lurch as it slammed into the ground. Jonya felt a lump of unshed tears form in her throat. Oh no. Tabby. A few seconds later, Quinn opened her eyes, still dizzy from the force of impact. "Well I'm guessing these things have airbags after all," she muttered wryly. Now I just need to see how the others are doing. "Hey, Ice." A voice, raspy and weak, but still recognizable. Quinn turned to see Tabby, or her arm at least, trying to get herself out of the rubble which had been the cockpit 


	4. Rainy Day Man

They got through the crowds with relative ease. As they were walking by a Nokia Wireless booth, Quinn reached out silently and slipped a phone into the pocket of her trenchcoat, like the pro she was, never getting a second glance from the teenager who was 'watching' the place. "What are you doing?" hissed Tabby. "That's stealing!" Quinn pursed her lips. "And what d'you think we do for a living, Tabitha? Give candy to the children at Halloween?" She addressed Jon. "To replace your last one," and handed the phone to her friend, who nodded. "What we do is for everybody's well-being, not for our own personal welfare! Stealing phones isn't part of our job! Don't you know that?" Tabby continued. Quinn gave her a murderous look, one reserved for when she was in the worst of moods. "Of course I do, Tabitha! And if this is what it takes to achieve that well-being then that's what has to be done. But a person as naïve as you wouldn't understand that, would you?!" she spat. "--I'm NOT--" began Tabby. Jonya put a hand to her aching head. Her tone was forceful. "Guys. Shut up." They did so, not wanting to draw attention. That girl! Tabby thought, shaking with anger. I really don't like her. I wish she'd just.I don't know, get a brain transplant, or something. She could DEFINITELY use some Prozac. She's so.ugh. So anti-social. Why did I volunteer to come again? Quinn stood tall, trying to ignore Barbie as much as possible. What an idiot. If Jon weren't here.god, I'd enjoy pushing that girl into the window over there. But if I do nothing else, I've got to get Jon to the plane safely. That's all that matters. She's got to get to Base.get medical care.Please, God, let Jonya live. I'd never forgive myself if she didn't.It would be the fatal blow for me and Kite. Kill me if you want. I've wanted to die for a long time. Just don't let Jonya die. It's all I ask. Getting though Customs was a breeze, considering the 'security' was made up of a heavy-set man who looked like he wouldn't be chasing down a criminal anytime soon, a young girl who seemed to be asleep, and an older man who was absently cleaning his false teeth. Quinn snickered. Sad, really. The Alliance can afford to create Mobile Suits by the thousands, but can't afford a decent security crew. How pathetic. "How're you holding up, J?" Tabby asked suddenly. Jonya grimaced slightly, still holding her lacerated abdomen. "Ok I guess.Considering the facts, it could be worse." And it might as well be. She sighed angrily. I hate guilt. I screwed the mission into the ground and I'm about to start another. Hopefully I won't mess this up as well. The airplane air was a dry cancer in Jonya's laboring lungs. She oozed into the seat with a stifled moan. The boy beside her turned to look at her, concerned.  
  
"Are you alright, miss?"  
  
She took one look at his sunny blonde hair and kind blue eyes, her brain screamed GUNDAM PILOT! And she felt panic ebb the pan in her gut.  
  
"F-fine r-really! Thanks for asking though."  
  
He smiled. "That's good."  
  
She smiled.  
  
He stuck out a hand without a moment's hesitation. "I'm Quatre Winner."  
  
She shook the extended appendage. "Jon-"  
  
"It's dangerous going around with a name like that." Quinn interrupted coldly, eyes flickering over Quatre.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
A dark haired boy sat next to him quietly, ebony pigtail flipping with the sharp movement. Jonya glanced quickly at Quinn, then back to the new occupant of their aisle.  
  
The boy stared into a book, pretending to read, so Jonya allowed her gaze to outline every detail of his face. Finally, he could take it no longer and snapped the heavy, maroon covered book closed.  
  
"What?" he growled at her.  
  
She cocked her head to the right. "You remind me of someone I've met before."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "That's lovely. Now please leave me alone."  
  
Jonya's amber feline eyes flashed, but by now the pain had washed through her again. She leaned back in her seat, resting her head on Quinn's leather- clad shoulder.  
  
"It's them." She whispered sleepily, as if it was nothing.  
  
"You're sure?" asked Quinn, trying to look as if her plum lips weren't forming words.  
  
Jonya nodded sleepily. "When do I have to wake up?" she murmured.  
  
"Soon."  
  
Jonya's head filled with a heavy mist, and her eyelids seemed to fuse together. A deep, soothing pall came over her body, and she drifted away into the stars.  
  
Quinn leaned back in her seat, sliding a lumpy pillow under her friend's head, and checked her watch. '10 minutes till the plane begins to take off, three after that for us to get into the cockpit, 2 more then for Jon to hotwire the auto pilot.then lord knows how long after that to convince the Gundam Pilots to help us. We don't have time to screw up.but after the take over we've got to get to Swansea, to my house.everything will be easier if we operate from earth.but that'll take a while.we'll have to drop all these people off somewhere.But we'll agree on that when the first part gets done.and lord knows that'll take awhile.' Restless, she picked up her cell phone, and dialed a number. Kite picked up. "Yes?" she asked. "It's me," Quinn tried to put some emotion into her greeting. "Oh, hi." answered Kite's voice. No need to ask who it was. "Where are you?" "Nowhere important. Just waiting around." Came the reply. Quinn was an expert at fooling those around her into thinking she was a normal teenage girl having a normal conversation with a good friend. Kite lowered her voice. "Have you spotted them all yet?" Inwardly, Quinn chuckled. Kite had always been paranoid about someone listening in on their conversations.with good reason, but humorous nonetheless. "Only Four, and Five." Overhearing this, 04 gave her a puzzled look out of the corner of his eye. Noting this, Quinn continued: "Like I said, I haven't listened to any of the other songs yet. Only numbers four and five." Seeming (mostly) satisfied with this explanation, Quatre went back to whatever he'd been doing before. Her friend smiled. "Well, you'll find the rest soon enough. They have a way of usually being noticed, after all," A small movement caught Quinn's eye. It was Duo Maxwell, pilot 02, who was trying to untangle the cord of his headset, and failing, for that matter. She laughed and lowered her voice. "You're right. I just saw Number Two." "So which one do you have a thing for?" Quinn struggled to keep up the façade. Though her friend could not see it, Kite blushed a shade of red. "Number Two." Quinn frowned. She'd just been messing with her friend.Why had Kite..? "You like him?!" she sputtered. "Are you SERIOUS?! Have you ever met him?!" "Yeah.I, um--" Kite stammered. "I was joking, genius," Quinn interrupted flatly. On the other side of the phone, Kite cursed herself. "Shut up. I'm sick, remember? I'll.see you later, I'm in isle 23" she said vaguely. "Later," Quinn confirmed. "But--"  
  
A sudden jolt shocked her out of her next words, and her hands flew to grip the armrests.  
  
"What was that?" she hissed.  
  
Jonya's tired head came up. "HUH?" she demanded into thin air. "What is it?" asked Kite's voice, sounding tinny and small through the phone.  
  
Quinn's head whipped to peer out the window, and her heart plummeted into her stomach. A gundam fighter had knocked them out of the way and was hurtling down the runway. She picked the phone up off the floor of the airplane and put it to her ear. "Er--I'll be seeing you sooner rather than later, ok? It fits my schedule better." Kite struggled to make herself heard over the static. "There in a flash." The call was then disconnected.  
  
Quinn waited impatiently while tr runway was cleared and the confusion had been accepted., and the till the shuttle took off in a thundering roar after Wing Zero. Silently, Quinn turned to her partner and friend. "C'mon, J.We've got work to do." she breathed, astounded at the size and grandeur of the glistening machine. Dizzy from blood loss, Jonya put a hand to her head. Get up, Jonya; just stand up. Stand up! She willed her legs to work, though they felt like lead weights. Seeing Jonya's condition, Quinn searched her mind for reason, silently asking if it was all too much. Jonya made a small face. "My leg fell asleep," she 'explained' to Quinn, who simply nodded. They made their way into the aisle, catching a glimpse of Tabby, as a flight attendant, thumbing through a magazine at the front of the plane. Quinn approached 'Barbie' and plastered a smile on her face. "Excuse me, miss, but are we allowed to go inside the cockpit? My brother is a pilot on this plane and I'd just love to say hello to him before we take off.I'm worried" Her voice dripped with fake sweetness. Tabby flashed a wide smile. "Ma'am, I'd have to see an ID, but I think we can arrange it," Meanwhile, Jonya made her way to the small bathroom in the back. Once inside, she pulled various weapons and other items out of her bag; she tried not to think about what could happen if she screwed up again. She flinched slightly as her new phone rang. "Yeah," she whispered hoarsely. "You're almost ready?" It was Quinn. "I've taken over the front of the plane.all that's left to do is make the announcement." Jonya nodded. "So I'm acting as the special-effects department?" "You've got it. Just make sure the Pilots don't interfere yet," "Will do. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Quinn hung up, going over the plan in her head. Tabby will come out as the flight attendant, saying that we've blown a fuse or something and the passengers will have to wait until we land to repair and board another plane. Then Kite and Jonya will rewire the system to catch fire, so the passengers are forced to jump. Thank the lord these shuttles carry parachutes. The Gundam Pilots will most likely stay on board.They aren't the types to buy a story like that. Wing Zero was the complicating factor, however: the Gundams themselves weren't supposed to be there.just their pilots. She'd just have to take care of it herself. Quinn picked up the comlink and set it on a frequency that could contact the Gundam. "Just what do you think you're doing?" she sneered. "This is a civilian shuttle, not some hidden OZ spacecraft. It's not exactly smart to fly your Gundam near this plane, now is it?" She chuckled silently. Good thing I did my background research. Maybe I'll just piss him off; have some fun while I'm here. Meanwhile, in the passenger compartment, the intercom light blinked on, and Tabby's voice was heard: "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry to report that we're experiencing some engine trouble, and will have to land nearby for repairs so you can board another aircraft. If you'll please stay calm, there should be nothing to worry about. We'll be there momentarily. Again, everything is under control, so please stay in your seats and enjoy the rest of the flight." Kite and Jonya met up in the tiny bathroom. "You're still hurt," Kite noted. Jonya shook her head. "I'll be alright.Let's just get on with the job," Several minutes later, a spark shot through the plane, courtesy of Jonya's fine handiwork, and something in the back caught fire. One of the passengers let out a scream. Tabby instructed everyone to stay in their seats, saying that she'd bring parachutes for everyone so they could exit the plane. Wufei and Quatre exchanged suspicious looks. "I saw Wing Zero awhile ago," Quatre said. "And that was before any of this started happening. I think someone's making this up, it's some type of plan being carried out, or something." Wufei snorted. "Yuy's not supposed to be here at all, Winner. Something about another mission. But I don't buy this crap either." "Are Trowa and Duo here? Let's find them and check it out." "Barton is sitting somewhere in the back, and I don't know where Maxwell is. Frankly, I don't care where he is," Quatre made a face. "That wasn't very nice, Wufei," "Like I said before: I don't care," Nevertheless, they got up and went to see what was going on. Jonya peered around the bathroom door, watching people gather their belongings and Tabby handing out parachutes. One child was sobbing into his mother's shirt, and almost in front of them, a teenage girl was comforting her little sister. Beneath her, Jonya could almost feel the plane slowing so that when the passengers jumped; they wouldn't get their bodies torn in half, 'which would be very messy for the airline company. They'll already have enough on their hands with us hijacking the plane.'  
  
She closed her eyes and tapped the palm pilot screen a few times, and tried to ignore the pain simmering in her side. Kite looked at her worriedly. "You gonna be alright, Jon?"  
  
Jonya looked at her delicate friend. Soft auburn hair fell over clear, sky- blue eyes, but there was a frailty to her, shifting in her caring face. Kite was sick. Very sick. Ever since Jonya and Quinn had first met her, she'd had it. A disease that no one knew how to cure, or were too busy making machines of mass destruction to attempt and save her. Quinn had gone to L3's clinic every day for YEARS, shoving the money in their faces, begging for a glimmer of hope for their friend, but all in vain. There were too many soldiers, too many wounded to pay attention to such specific, individual cases. Jonya closed her eyes, 'She shouldn't have come, she'll get even weaker, and then who knows how long it'll be before.she.God, this war HAS to end, she NEEDS medicine.and its my fault. If I hadn't screwed up, then she wouldn't have come down, and now this mission.I'm going to kill her.' She bit her lip and leaned back against the cold wall.  
  
Kite put a hand to her friend's unsteady shoulder. "Jon?"  
  
"Yeah," Jonya answered shakily, "yeah, I'll be ok."  
  
Kite nodded, "Well, we've got to keep this bluff looking pretty convincing."  
  
Jonya nodded, handing her friend the palm pilot, "You. You were always better at this than me, you're the special effects, and I'm the nerd."  
  
Kite arched an eyebrow, staring into the depths of the screen. "Nerd? I haven't heard that since.like, second grade."  
  
A smile, vibrant as one of her old ones, danced on Jonya's dangerously pale lips. "The terminology that returns to one in dire situations, my vocabulary has improved though, right?"  
  
Kite smirked, her fingers flying over the tiny calculator, "You bet. We'd never have gotten anywhere without you for a muse."  
  
Jonya's soft laugh caught in her throat as sharp footsteps warned her of an incoming persona. Her fingers were steel vices around Kite's arm. "Be ready, they're coming."  
  
Kite didn't have to ask what Jonya meant. If the Gundam Pilots would not cooperate, then they would get them off and blow up the plane. Without a doubt, if they didn't self-detonate, then Romefeller would find them, and that meant the Thieves Guild would go under. None would be spared. Kite nodded stiffly, the realization, and acceptance that it might be she who had to press the button.the switch that would lead to all their deaths.  
  
Jonya stood; gun tucked into her enormous pockets, and opened the door before the person had a chance to touch the handle. The two Gundam Pilots she's seen earlier stared angrily back at her.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently. 


	5. Fire and Rain

The next day dawned overcast and foreboding. Gray thunderheads rolled across the gloomy sky, spitting droplets of ice and rain out at the stone mansion.  
  
Jonya sat at her window seat, waiting for it to start snowing. Her bedroom was seaward, facing the crashing expanse of cobalt water, angry white soldiers on the tips of warring waves.  
  
She gave a sigh, and looked out onto the rocky ridge, counting the distant grave stones that stood in the Grant family burial site.  
  
Suddenly she stood, and bolted down the stairs.  
  
She skidded to a stop in the library, "Have any of you seen Jeeves?" she breathed.  
  
Quinn looked up from the computer screen she shared with Heero. "Kitchen. Why?"  
  
"Tabby!" Jonya shouted over her shoulder as she ran on.  
  
Jeeves was indeed in the kitchen, betting with Xio-Ee, the Chinese cook, on a rugby game.  
  
"Jeeves!" Jonya cried as she collapsed into a chair.  
  
He turned to face her, "Yes?"  
  
"Where did you put Tabby?"  
  
"Tabby?"  
  
"Er-the body."  
  
"She's in the basement, safe and dry, I assure you."  
  
Jonya's brown eyes were pleading, "We need to bury her, today."  
  
Jeeves looked to Xio-Ee, and then back to Jonya, "I understand. Ackley and I will bring the body up and bring it to the graveyard. The servants will dig the hole."  
  
Jonya nodded, and waked out, only to stop at the door frame, "Jeeves-"  
  
The slim butler turned to look at her, "Yes?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"'Twas nothing at all, Madam."  
  
Jonya ducked out of the kitchen. ** It was what one would consider very late or very early during the night when Duo heard the muffled clack clack of Quinn's pointed leather boots echoing throughout the hallway. Frowning, he shuffled out of bed and opened his door with the silent dexterity so acclaimed to a Gundam pilot, watching her walk away; wondering where she would be headed at this hour. He slipped out of his room a yard or three behind her, not for the purpose of being sneaky, more curiosity than anything else, following this new ally up two flights of stairs before he stopped, realizing he could no longer hear Quinn's footfalls. Uh oh, said his mind. He took a tentative step forward. Nothing. Another step. Duo was greeted by the click of a gun as Quinn moved into the soft glow of moonlight. "Care to explain why I'm being followed?" Her voice: an icy hiss that heat could never conquer. "Maybe I'm wrong here, but a gun, to me, might not be the best way to say 'hello'." He gave a weak grin. Quinn's scowl only deepened. "Did I ask for your opinion?" "No. But I give it to anyone in hearing range." She gave a snort of disgust and walked over to the window, boots clacking angrily against the tile floor. "So.What're you coming up here for, if I may ask? It's pretty late." He noted. "How about you leave?" she snarled. "Umm.Not exactly what I had in mind, but.." He edged back a few inches. She walked over to the window. "So now that we're clear, you can just shove off." "Feeling anti-social today, aren't we?" "Does it LOOK like I care?" "WHAT is your PROBLEM, girl?" "And again, I'm forced to repeat myself. Let's do this slowly, so there's no misunderstanding. I don't want to see you, talk to you, or even be in the same room with you. You annoy me. I don't like you AT ALL." Duo waited a few seconds before replying. "Do you want your knife back..or should I just leave it embedded in my heart?" She turned back to the windowpane and rested her fingertips on the smooth surface, the sky outside dark and foreboding, landscape now covered in a layer of frost from the cold. "Go ahead and yell at me; I don't care!" Quinn was lost in a whirl of thoughts. Her voice was low, and at first Duo wasn't sure if she knew he was still there. "It doesn't matter anymore." "What doesn't?" "It's useless effort, wasted time. We're kidding ourselves. We.or rather, I can't help anybody." He raised an eyebrow. "And why do you say that?" "It's the truth." "Give me one good example of how that's truth." Eyes of flashing green leveled with his own. "Okay. When a baby cries for help and nobody comes to calm it down.or whatever.after awhile that child starts to realize that no one is coming and stops crying." Duo was astounded. "Who told you that load of CRAP?" "Experience." Utter silence. He wasn't sure how to respond to such an answer. Quinn turned back to the window. The lineament of her face was barely visible as her hand balled into a fist on the glass and she pounded lightly on it, shaking her black head. It didn't matter anymore. She meant nothing to the world, meant nothing to anybody.  
  
"I'm nothing. I'm nothing. I'm nothing."  
  
The hollow whispers echoed in her mind and she wished she could just turn back the clock..go back and fix all her mistakes. With every heartbeat the noose closed tighter and tighter around her neck, choking off her life, her blood. Rain began to spatter on the glass and she opened her ice blue eyes. Who am I fooling with my disguise? How long will this mask of icy apathy last me? I'm all alone. What have I become? She looked down at her hands; again invisibly bloodstained. The breath came out of her lungs harsh and haggard. Placing her fingertips onto the windowpane, Quinn looked up at the sky that reflected her soul. Angry and lightning torn. Fire. Her heart, her independence, her passion was slowly burning down to nothingness. Quinn looked up to glimpse her reflection in the windowpane. The face she saw day after day in the mirror. Her eyes haunted.regretful.empty. Soulless. "Not human." Quinn lashed out at the window, punching the glass until it shattered, until the shards buried themselves in her fist and cut into her hands. Duo watched in a mixture of horror and disbelief. She turned back to him. "You see?" Her hands now truly bloodstained. "I can't help anybody. Not Jonya, not Kite. Not even myself." He shook his head. "Then let someone help you out for a change. Me. Or Quatre.Heero, Trowa, whoever! It's not like you're totally alone." She laughed softly, a low chuckle that sent shivers up and down Duo's spine. "When you were a little kid.did you ever have a dream that you could fly? So vividly pictured, when you woke up it was almost reality?" He advanced toward the window. "What do you mean?" Quinn looked back at Duo, then down to the ground outside. Her voice a harsh whisper. "Think I could fly out of this window?" He paused a moment before replying. "Look," he said frankly, "I can understand you wanting to take your own life, but why don't you stop and think about it before you hurt both yourself and just maybe someone else? "Sounds like you've given that advice before." "I have." She made a sound of approval but turned away all the same. "It makes sense." "Hey," he burst out. Quinn raised an eyebrow, waiting. "If you ever feel like talking.Let's just say you know who to look for." A wan smile crossed her face. "Maybe. I'll consider it." "I'll take that as a yes," She turned wordlessly and walked back downstairs. Duo stood as if his feet were rooted to the ground, watching her retreating form, silently questioning all previous beliefs, relics of sanity, musing over this turn of events. Why's she like that? Doesn't make any sense.she's so proud, clever.ruthless, but at the same time scared to death at the slightest thought of being worthless. Something clicked in his mind. Quinn's just like Heero. Going beyond the working thing, yeah, definitely deeper issues.How come I didn't see it before? With this new revelation slowly unfolding in his head, Duo padded back to his second-floor bedroom to try and find sleep once more. ** Jonya stared silently at Tabby's gaping grave, at the ebony coffin being lowered down into it. She felt numb, icy. The world was covered in a blanket of quiet and despair, snow drifting listlessly down from a dark sky. She shook her head, slowly, preventing her wet hair from turning into orangey icicles, glaring up at the storm clouds sending freezing lace down at them on the back of a bitter wind. She pressed one hand to her mouth, holding back the ragged sob trying to tear its way out. Searching for strength, she looked around at her comrades. Wufei, Heero, Trowa and Quinn all looked stony, almost nothing different from their usual expressions. Except one muscle of Quinn's whitish visage was twitching. Jonya drew a deep breath, and continued. Duo was to her right, and had one hand to her shoulder, squeezing tight. Kite looked very pale, a tiny river of tears coursing down her face. Quatre, who was standing beside her, put a tentative arm around her shoulders, and murmured comfort in her ear. Kite choked back a sob, and nodded quietly. Quatre's arm retreated back to his side. Quinn was the first to turn away, begin walking back to the house. Her black boots crackling on the snow. Wufei and Heero followed, then Trowa, Duo and Jonya. Kite and Quatre were left in the graveyard. "Were you two close?" he asked, brushing snow out of his halo hair. Kite shrugged, and gave a small gasp for breath, "She was new. I'd only known her for a few months." she struggled to keep her tears inside, "She- she didn't deserve any of this!" Quatre's blue eyes looked haunted, "None of us do."  
  
Jonya closed herself inside her room. 'Think about Spain.Spain. Think about Spain! It'll be warm there! And Kite will be happy! And-' The hot prickle of tears seeped through her eyes and she buried her head in her pillow. 'Tabby's gone! Dead! And it's your fault! If you had been more careful, then Tabby and Quinn wouldn't have come down! And nothing like this would have happened. ' Her arms clenched tight around her raw belly, pushing pain down onto the healing gashes there, squeezing blood out. 'You killed her. You killed her.' There was a loud knock on the door. "Woman!" It was Wufei. "One sec!" Hurriedly she stood, changing into another shirt, stashing the bloodstained one inside her dresser, slamming the drawer closed. Wufei marched through the door wearing a look of one bearing a painful duty. Jonya was struggling to pull the tight bottom of the tank top down over her belly, but Wufei's sharp eyes missed nothing.then again, blood seeping from angry red gashes wasn't easy to ignore. "What have you been doing?" he asked suspiciously. She was wiping the extra tears from her swollen eyes, "What do you care?" He crossed the room in two clipped strides, yanking the bloodied shirt from where a corner was hanging out. "I take it you just haven't washed this for a while?" he said, icy voice telling her that he knew exactly what she had done. Jonya glared back at him, "It's my fault she's dead," she hissed, "my stupid injury that made her come down to Earth. My stupid weakness." Wufei threw the clothing to the floor, narrowing his ebony eyes, "Death, unless inflicted or plotted directly is no one's fault," he shoved his face in hers, "And I will not abode self-mutilation. Do you understand?" his voice was barely more than a furious murmur. "Then walk right out this door." He grabbed both her arms in his wrath, thin fingers steel vices. "I will not tolerate what you're doing. I HAVE to work with you. You are needed on this mission, and I will not allow myself to work with idiots! What you are doing is STUPID. And I will make sure that stupidity does not force this mission to fail!" Jonyas's head jerked out of her forlorn stupor, and although she suspected her reaction was the one Wufei wanted to get out of her, she let her temper fly. "How DARE you? What gives you the right to judge me!? Who said you could just waltz in here and start preaching like you were God, eh? NOT ME!" He was about to deal a scathing remark, when she crossed her arms, "You will never, ever, ever again pretend to know me. Understand?" He smirked, "We're wanted downstairs." Jonya glared at him, "Fine." She grabbed a huge gray coat and swept out her door. Wufei shook his head, and moved to close the dresser drawer. Jonya stuck her head around the door frame, "You trying to sneak a peak at my panties or something? Let's GO." She began sauntering down the hall, the Chinese warrior blustering after her, "Onna! I am NOT interested in your weak 'panties!' You take that back immediately!" ** Quinn swung by the kitchen for an early morning cup of coffee before stopping by the library. Heero was sitting in front of a glowing computer screen, still working despite the fact that only about three people were up and the fact that it was four-thirty in the morning. "What have you found?" she queried, wasting no time with greetings or usual courtesies. "Not much" was his reply, "But I have found a lead." Her voice held an air of irritation. "That's something, I suppose. Let me see it." Heero pulled up a couple of programs and some text files for her to inspect. She moved the mouse to scroll down the page. "Interesting," she murmured. He glanced down at her delicate hand, ribboned with deep incisions and dirty with grime and blood. "What happened?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow, a little perturbed. "To what?" "Your hand," Quinn shrugged off his concern. "I cut it.On a glass bottle," she lied. "You should get it fixed," he stated quietly. "I was going to stitch it up later today.but I don't have time for it now," "It can only get worse." She rolled her eyes, still reading. "That's the least of my worries." He grabbed her arm rather roughly, making Quinn turn and face him. "Would you rather I stitch it up?" Quinn jerked out of his grasp, a little taken aback. "Excuse me?" "Cuts that bad don't help you work. Either you find the time to fix it up, or I'll do it for you." "I didn't ask for your help or your opinion." She snarled. He shrugged, and she finally caved, "But I will get it stitched up.this morning." The subject was swiftly dropped. He changed paths, pointing at the computer screen. "You see that?" She nodded. "There's a factory in Madrid, Spain where a data packet can be acquired. At this speed, I won't have it downloaded for another few days." "So what?" was her reply. "The codes to the entrance change weekly. This is Saturday." "Useless information." She hissed. "We don't have much time. Someone's going on a mission." "Not with that hand," he couldn't help but remind her. She gave a low growl. "Well since you've got such an obsession with my injury, then you go ahead and stitch it up." He raised an eyebrow. "You're sure?" "Yes, of course, whatever, just bloody fix it already!" "It'll hurt." "Like I haven't ever felt pain?" she countered. "Do it." He pulled a needle and thread from his knapsack, which was conveniently lying nearby on the library table. Striking a match, he held the flame to the needle's sharp point in order to clean it. "No anesthetic," he reminded her. She shrugged off his words. "Start stitching." Heero threaded the needle and began to work, the data momentarily put aside but not forgotten. She bit her lip, willing herself stone, ignoring the sting of the process. After 45 minutes, with the procedure nearly halfway done, Heero's careful work was interrupted by the arrival of Jonya and Wufei. "So, peoples, what's the damage done today?" Jonya sauntered in, eyes taking in Heero, Quinn, and her hand being sewn up... "EW!! WHAT THE--??" Even Wufei grimaced. "Yuy, what ARE you doing?" Heero barely looked up. "What does it look like?" "What did you DO to your hand, Quinn?" demanded Jonya, not waiting for an answer. "Please, tell me you have not punched out your mirror again." Quinn blew out a breath, trying to be reasonable. "No, I just--" "WHY are we all up at four in the-AHH!! GOOD LORD!" burst out Duo at the sight of stitches. "Heero, why are you playing the Evil Doctor at this unreasonable hour??" "It's an obsession," Quinn muttered. "You're telling me, sister," agreed Duo. "First the leg, then the arm, now your hand.I really hope he never tries to fix any injury of mine." "I'm just going to WALK away," announced Jonya. "Out the door and downstairs.if I can stand the sight of breakfast," she grumbled. "Before you go ANYWHERE," Quinn commanded. "We all have to talk. Who's-- (she gave a quiet gasp of pain, face twisting into a grimace despite the self-control)--Who's not here?" "Quatre, and Kite, and Trowa," Duo listed off the names. "Get them down here." "Anything to miss watching the evil doctor work," he said, pushing open the door to yell into the hallway. "QUATRE!! TROWA!! KITE!! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!" Wufei muttered an insult; Jonya caught it and quietly chuckled. *** After about 10 minutes, the three others arrived, but then there was another bombardment of exclamations about Quinn's hand, then Jonya had to go get some coffee or she would fall asleep during Heero's technical speech, and Wufei said he wanted some tea as well, then Quatre placed two orders of hot chocolate, for himself and Kite, then Trowa had amazed them all and said he was hungry. They ended up waking up Xio-Eie, the master cook, and asking him to make them some sushi and noodles; along with coffee, tea and hot chocolate. The chef raged at them for about 15 minutes, and them the food had to cook. It took about an hour and a half to get everyone settled and mostly happy in the library so they could hear about the next plan. Heero wasn't pleased by this lapse in organization, since he was satisfied with a glass of water and was ready before any of them even awoke, but he steeled his resolve, and continued with the briefing. "Ok, there is an OZ Building in Barcelona, Spain, where our Hacker was last sighted. He dropped off a data packet there. It's kept under high security surveillance (Duo snorted), so we know that it's something of extreme importance. And from what Quinn tells me, the only info this spy has that might be remotely important to OZ is on the Thieves Guild. I could easily download the info over the net, but it would take almost a week to bypass the security they've got around that thing. OZ could utilize the data by then," he glared at the expectant faces around him, "We need to steal it."  
  
Jonya was positioned with her head and upper torso dangling off a table, arms almost reaching the floor. "How?" Quinn shot her a dangerous look, "We're thieves, it's our job to know how. Don't just hang there like you've never done this before." "We need a plan," Kite said rationally, "Heero, do you have the layout for the building?" He pulled up a few blueprints on screen. All eight of them crowded around the computer, Jonya somersaulting off her table to get there. Kite was jumbled between Quatre and Duo, most of her auburn hair in her eyes, hardly enabling her to see anything at all. Duo twisted suddenly as Jonya banged into him, and everybody went down in a tangle of arms and legs "Perhaps," Wufei said flatly from under Jonya's shoulders, "Yuy and Quinn ought to print out copies for us all." Quinn nodded sagely, and soon they were all studying their own layouts. Trowa looked serene as usual, but his voice held a rare note of annoyance, "There doesn't appear to be any way in, does there? OZ designs an impenetrable building.didn't think I'd ever say those words in the same sentence." Quinn gave a snort of agreement. 


End file.
